Spartan Grey Team
by Spartan-511
Summary: The Grey Team is a three man spartan squad. Too far to be recalled during the events of reach, persumed MIA, the squad lives to tell another story. They take the fight to the enemy. Please Review first work in a year.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Tim in this story is not the same one in UNSC Fighting Spirit. Also PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY. THANKS_

Chapter One

2551

UNSC Research Center-0231-C

Chezzar, Hingeway System

1500 Hours

"Suppressive Fire, On that door Now!" Tim Shouted as he ran behind the cover of a wall. The other two members of his squad sprayed the door with automatic fire. The grunts staggered back and fell puddling the floor in their blood. Tim glanced down the wall and found what he was looking for. A small pad, that locked the door. He slammed his fist into it, the door closed just as a pair of elites were about to breach their defense.

"You know that door isn't going to hold em." Said the Demolition Expert, Chris.

"Nah, you think. Anyhow we are going to the control center. Get that data and get the hell off here." Tim said while reloading his assault rifle.

The squad members nodded and Tim took point. They quickly ran down corridor after corridor until they ran into a Covenant squad. Tim quickly tossed a grenade into the surprised group of Covenant. Which comprised of an elite, jackals, and grunts. The grenade exploded killing a few jackals and grunts. Tim rolled and opened fire as soon as he was prone. The remaining jackals quickly doubled over. The elite roared in rage and charged. It mandibles opened, black shark like eyes ablaze and blood red amour glinted under the artificial lights of the corridor. Tim began to back step, the elite froze its energy shields flared and overloaded as Chris showered the alien.

Kyle subsequently ran up to the elite, pistol in hand and emptied a clip into its elongated head. Kyle laughed and shot the dead body some more before the squad formed up. Kyle was the sniper of the team, also the most outspoken person of the squad. Tim used hand motions for them to fall back into positions. They rounderd a few more hallways and stopped a thick Titanium door. Next to it was an keypad on the wall, like the one earlier. Expect this one had security, and Tim needed through.

"Kyle, hack this door, and hurry." Tim commanded as he stepped aside and let Kyle come through.

"Sure, Just a minute." Kyle said as he pulled out a small laptop and furiously tapped at the keyboard.

"There." He murmured as he closed the laptop and stored it away in his backpack. The grey door quietly slid apart and allowed the squad to go through. The room was large, filled with computer monitors, scientific data and other contraptions Tim didn't recognize. The team quickly cleared the room and slowly walked towards the center and what appeared to be the main computer.

"Kyle, hack the system close all door between us and the Covenant, then grab the data. Understood."Tim barked as he stared at the room before him. The circular room seemed to be clustered with old run down junk. Hard to believe this was one of the UNSC most important research facilities

"Uh, Tim, Chris, check this out." Said Kyle in a curious tone. The two of them walked towards Kyle. In front of them sat on a desk an large computer, about the size of the ones on the frigates. There was a slight buzzing sound and a light was emitted from a cylinder like object from the side. Curious Chris stepped fourth and watched as a three foot figure appeared. Dark red, and transparent appeared a Roman solider. Spear held in his left hand and a red cape draped over his back. The squad recognized what it was an AI.

"Who are you?" The AI demanded raising its holographic spear. Tim stood his ground and slung his rifle on his back.

"We are Spartan Grey Team, Here to prevent the Covenant from gaining UNSC top data." Spoke Tim as he watched the AI.

The Roman Solider sighed.

"So the Covenant has been hacking into my systems...Hang on;" The AI disappeared and reappeared, worry on his face, "We've got to go! Take me with you and I'll get us out of here. Now!"

Tim moved forward and ejected the data crystal for the AI. He fumbled around the back of his neck and slid in the crystal into the slot at the base of his neck. An odd sensation filled his head, as if a warm liquid were being poured into his brain. He had heard rumors from other Spartans that every AI had different feeling as they inserted into them.

"By, the way, My name is Octavian." Whispered the AI in Tim's head. He shook trying to clear his head and glanced around the room. The room shook and shook again a loud noise could be heard outside the room.

"Chris arm those nukes, leave them here and hidden. Set time for Three minutes." Tim ordered as he readied his assault rifle. Chris hid the nukes under a nearby desk. A small timer appeared in Tim's HUD.

"Octavian, show me a way out."Tim yelled a nav arrow appeared a few hundred meters away.

"Through those doors, I'll open the doors as we get to them." Said Octavian coldly.

A loud explosion sounded behind them and group of elites scrambled inside the room. Kyle turned towards them and opened fire. The elites rolled and hid behind desks and fired back. A few bolts hit Chris and his shields were faltering.

"We don't have time for this. Chris drop an Lotus mine. Now!" Tim ordered as he coved Chris. Kyle and Tim stood on both sides of Chris, dishing out lead trying to suppress the elites.

"Done" Chris said and Stood up. The three ran and ran through door after door. A jaw wrenching explosion shook through them as the mine went off. Just ahead was the outside, Tim sprinted. His legs working faster than any normal human's. He glanced sideways and saw his squad keeping pace. Sun light reflecting off their olive green MJOLNIR Mark V amour. Up ahead was pelican in a patch of a field. Tim sprinted and gave more energy to running.

Tim cursed in surprise as pair of hunters stepped in front of the pelican. The giant creatures hid behind their impeccable shields. Their fuel rod mounted canon began to glow a bright plasma green. They fired, Tim rolled left and got to his feet as fast as he could. The hunter pair turned and raised their shields. Tim back stepped firing all of his ammo into the blue armored creatures. _Crack, Crack_ a trial of white smoke hung in the air. Both pairs dropped dead. Kyle reloaded his S2 AM sniper rifle. Kyle ran towards Tim's location, and Chris brought up the rear. They quickly entered the pelican.

Kyle furiously worked the pelican. The stubby Dropships rose and gathered speed and began its ascend into the atmosphere.Tim and Chris settled into the harness of the troop bay. A ear defying detonation of the nukes, yielded an large blood red, then orange nuclear mushroom cloud. Its high speed winds tossed the pelican for a breif moment. The research center that stood there was gone, for all its vaule wasted because of the damn Covenant. Tim opened up his com to his team.

"Job well done, boys. Lets head home."


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter Two**

1700 Hours

Chezzar, Hingeway System

Onboard _**UNSC Prowler Radiance**_

Captain Fort stood in the bridge of the ship, and awaited the arrival of the so called Spartan grey team. He stared out of the viewport that lay in front of him, and into space he thought. The Covenant were still here at the planet, but they appeared to be preparing to leave. A Covenant cruiser drifted towards him, slowly as if it were sniffing the prowler out.

"Lt, make sure we are running black, all stealth protocols are running." Casually spoke the Captain. He shook his head, tired of this war and all this hiding so that they may live to watch another Human world perish. A slow sound of boots hitting the floor signaled that the Spartans had arrived and Captain Fort turned to greet them.

Tim instantly went to attention and saluted the captain. Captain Fort returned the salute and ordered them at ease. One of the Spartans stepped fourth, and asked for permission to speak freely, which the captain granted. Chris Fort had heard of the legendary Spartans and all their heroic achievements. Such as repelling Covenant onslaughts and saving thousands of people and all the other glory stories. He had an mix of awe and fear for them. They towered over him at seven feet tall, encased in half a ton of amour. Sporting the bulky MJOLNIR Mark V amour which was topped off with an polarized faceplate. Chris hated this because he could not see the faces of these courageous fighters.

"Sir, Have you contacted Admiral Mitchum." Asked Tim as he studied Captain Fort. The man was in his early forties with grey streaks running through his blonde hair.

"Sorry no. The Admiral was ordered to jump into a battle at the Harmony System. We haven't heard from him since."

"I see, oh yeah I almost forgot." Tim said as he walked over to a nearby computer. He ejected the AI; his head began to feel as if liquid nitrogen was being poured into him. Then the feeling left, and he had his mind to himself. He inserted the AI, into the computer. The holo-pad warmed and the crimson colored Roman Solider appeared. His arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Took you long enough, started to get cramped in there." Octavian did a ridiculous gesture for an AI he yawned.

"Sir! Detecting Covenant slip space energy spikes. They preparing to jump." The Nav officer of the ship said.

"Sir, What are we going to do?" Asked Chris whom was shifting from one foot to another.

"Its up to you Petty Officer Second Class." Captain Fort said referring to Tim's rank. Tim thought for a moment and then got an idea.

"Octavian, Is there a way we can jump with the Covenant." Asked Tim as an plan slowly formed. The AI scratched his head and thought for a split second.

"Yes, its possible I could set us up for the jump."

Tim thought for a moment on what his next course should be. Technically he was suppose to report back to his Admiral but since they haven't heard from him. Tim didn't want to jump into a battle and risk losing the data that they had obtained. On the other hand Tim could follow the Covenant and act as intelligence. He leaned towards following the Covenant after all they had completed his mission but if things turned ugly it would be his fault.

"We're following them. Prepare Ship for slip space travel. Is there a way, Octavian that you could Obtain the coordinates from the Covenant Comm chatter." Tim ordered.

"Yes, hang on there are a lot of deciphering to do, ahh found them. There about one month away." Octavian said as he paced in the air.

"You heard them prepare for slip space, bring us right behind those bastards." Captain Fort barked the commands. He then dismissed the spartans.

The three Spartans entered the room that was their barracks. It was small maybe 10 by 11 feet. Three beds were there and even a cramped computer desk with an holo pad.

Tim sat on the floor and sighed. This was the first time he was able to rest since this mourning. They had been dropped into Chezzar hot. Their mission was simple to prevent Covenant from gaining UNSC top research data. Their secondary objective was to save the object code name "the package". Which had nearly cost their lives getting it but they did. They always did their jobs and their jobs weren't easy even by a Spartan's definition.

Chris unstrapped "the package" from his back. The package was like two three liter bottles of soda. He sat them on the floor and took a seat. Kyle then sat down and they formed a small circle on the floor.

"Octavian." Tim called as he waited for the AI. The holo-pad warmed and the Roman stepped towards them.

"Yes." His tone was filled with annoyance.

"The package what is it?" Tim asked he knew it was classified but he was now in command of this operation and needed to know.

"That information is classified but you are now in command. It is two prototype biological bombs. I am the second generation AI given for this project. We were in the processing of testing it. It as of now is lethal to the elites of the Covenant, but also lethal to humans." Octavian Said as he stared at the bio bombs.

"I see, we will take good care of them." Tim replied and waved Octavian off. He fumbled for the locks around his helmet and took it off. Tim had aged well, dark brown hair with hazel eyes. Small scars were on his chin and cheeks from their Spartan training. His eyes held sorrow, anger, and happiness.

"Well im going to get some shut eye, after I get out of this armor." Said Chris as he took of his armor.

Tim stared at himself in the mirror. He had removed all of his armor. He wore his black under suit. It was tight against his body, showing his muscled body. Tim stared at himself and thoughts began to fill his head. He was lately struggling with the war, it was taking his toll on him, no all of them. He thought as he turned and saw he squad members fast asleep. He jumped onto the bed and fell fast asleep. His knowledge of being a spartan was gone and he was back home with family. The only real comfort he really had were his dreams. The Covenant can never take those from him, never.


	3. Chapter 3

__

A/N REVIEW PLEASE!! ENJOY!!!

Chapter Three

0615 Hours

2552

Onboard UNSC **_Prowler Radiance_**

Tim turned and looked again for his squad. Instead of them he found a hellish orange sky filled with Covenant Ships suspended in the air. Their bluish silver hulls and whale shape profile had been all too familiar. He had this dream before but it was occurring more frequently. It was Earth of a sort, and the Covenant had invaded. He and his squad had somehow been separated. Now he fought for his life against a never ending onslaught of Covenant. He quickly took cover behind a wall of an old run down apartment building.

Plasma shots splattered against the wall in a futile attempt. The Spartan quickly popped his head out and let loose a torrent of bullets. His battle rifle fired indiscreetly at the enemy. A group of grunts dropped as the rounds tore through their small bodies. A Blue armored elite yelled in rage and exchange fire with the Spartan. Tim rolled out into the street and turned facing the elite. The alien creature was too slow to turn towards his enemy and the Spartan took advantage of this. Tim reloaded his rifle and finished off the elite. He smirked and continued his walk down the road. That engagement had been too close he had less than a quarter of his shields left. Tim kept thinking how hastily he had gotten. He shouldn't have charged that elite like that, the Spartan was only lucky he was faster than the elite.

The road was a straight road that ran through the city. Buildings loomed ahead of the Spartan. All sorts of buildings were they some business, homes, restaurants and what of them now. Empty all the life of the inhabitants taken by the beast that is the Covenant. Tim had been on numerous planets where this had happened. The Covenant came and killed and just continued to kill anything men, women and children. Tim detested these cowards that call themselves the Covenant. He was going to make sure they paid for their atrocities they have committed.

Tim's mind was cluttered with thoughts so much that he didn't realize that \ his radar had picked up the enemy. They were at his 10 o'clock and were about 12 meters away. The Spartan cursed under his breath and glanced to his right. There was an alley between two buildings. He ran into the safety of the alley. Tim put his back against a wall and crept forward. He glanced around the corner and looked to his left. The radar said they were there but all he could see was a building. Tim was about to dismiss the motion as a malfunction when a couple of jackals slowly crept out of the building entrance. The bird like creatures picked its heads up and sniffed the air. Their noses turn towards the Spartan's alley. They squawked an incoherent cry for a few seconds they did this. They abruptly stopped and turn around to face a white armored elite. It barked an order that Tim's translator program couldn't recognize. A straggle of group of ten grunts and eight more jackals came out of the front of this building.

"Ah shit." Tim mumbled under his breath. He made sure he battle rifle was full and loaded. _Only two clips_ he thought _that will have to do then._ They were about 5 meters from him the Spartan steadied himself and tossed a fragmentation grenade over the corner. He rounded the corner a split second after he threw the grenade and all hell broke loose. A steady stream met Tim's shields but he linked the BR's scoped to his HUD to watch as his grenade exploded. The two jackals that had "sniffed" him out had caught the grenade right under their feet. Shrapnel tore through two grunts that happened to be too close. Tim then fired his BR its steady three round burst quickly found its targets. Headshot after headshot he put into the grunts but, they didn't go down. "The Hell?" Tim asked to himself. Then unexpected they had somehow gotten around the corner.

Tim swung his BR and clubbed the grunts only to find that they still kept coming. He kept back stepping until his back hit a wall. _A dead end great _he thought. There was a blinding flash of silver light and an energy sword appeared and the elite who wielded it laughed. It swung at Tim's waist; the Spartan ducked and sent a kick to the elite's midsection. The elite caught Tim's kick and grabbed his leg and spun him around. The Spartan landed hard and rolled to dodge a kick from the elite. Tim barely got up when the elite swung the sword and it cut through Tim's chest amour. Tim yelled in pain and the elite continued to push the sword through his body leisurely. Tim grabbed the Elite's wrist and pushed the sword all the way through his body.

Tim let out a blood curling scream; the elite screamed and someone else yelled. Blackness enveloped Tim and he continued to yell out in pain, anger, and sorrow.

0615 Hours

Onboard UNSC **_Prowler Radiance_**

Octavian Stood his arms crossed and recalled this morning's events. The Spartan 115 known as Tim among other Spartans. Had been screaming while he was asleep and the other Spartans had been sent to see what the problem was. They brought Tim here in the med bay to be examined. Octavian had ordered that he be drugged to keep him from screaming and thrashing about. It was apparent that he was having a nightmare, but according to his records lately this was becoming more frequent. Different sorts of medical scans had revealed an anomaly with the Spartan's mind. They were showing the initial stages of insanity. This disturbed the AI a Spartan with a psychological issue after all the strenuous training they undergo to maintain mental health during war. Then again after what these Spartans went through it was understandable.

Tim was slowly coming about; he yawned and blinked his eyes. He was in a different room apparently. It was evident it was a medical station just a small one. The Spartan then heard the distinct rumble of slipstream travel and he then regained where he was and concluded that something went array.

"Octavian what happened?" Tim asked as he got out of bed.

"Well- He was interrupted by Spartan-097 Kyle and 091 Chris both equipped with their MJOLNIR Battle Armor. The olive green ceramic plates encompassed the humans. Making them look like walking gods more than a human.

"Tim we need to you on the bridge now." Chris said as he wiped his fingers across his visor representing a smile that only Spartans knew. Kyle greeted Tim as well.

"Well, Octavian I'll guess we'll have to finish our talk later." Tim said as he headed out towards his destination just like many times before. A perfectly honed weapon made for killing and that's what Tim planned on doing.


End file.
